Compras Natalinas
by Kiarinha13
Summary: Uma fic de natal, embora atrasada foi de coração e com muito carinho, minha segunda oneshot, espero que gostem.


**Compras natalinas:**

Era 9 horas da manhã, dois irmãos gêmeos, Kai e Aki Hiwatari, ambos com 16 anos, estavam revendo alista de presentes de natal. Aquele dia era 24 de dezembro e era a única chance de comprar os presentes que faltavam.

Na hora do café da manhã, Aki ia revendo a lista muito sorridente, cada empregado que passava na sala era cumprimentado por ele, o coitado falava por dois já que para seu irmão o mundo seria melhor se todos nascessem mudos.

**Aki: **Bom, já compramos os presentes do vovô, do Boris... Eu não acredito que você vai dar isso pro Boris.

**Kai: **Um pouco de soro antiofídico não faz mal para ninguém.

**Aki: **O que você acha que ele vai pensar de ti quando entregar aquela garrafa para ele?

**Kai: **Que ele foi promovido de mosca para cascavel.

**Aki: **Pois é você que vai dar para ele isso aí.

**Kai: **Do com orgulho.

**Aki: **Certo, para o papai e a mamãe nós já levamos flores...

**Kai: **Copos de leite com eles gostam.

**Aki: **E você queria levar uma vaca para pastar em volta do tumulo...

**Kai: **Não sabia que copos de leite é uma flor.

**Aki: **Ok, para a tia Anabela compramos um manequim.

**Kai: **Para ela parar de apertar as nossas bochechas.

**Aki: **Pro senhor Dinckinson um livro.

**Kai: **As 100 melhores formas de emagrecer.

**Aki: **Você não comprou nada para a sua equipe?

**Kai: **Eles já têm a honra de andar comigo, deviam se sentir gratos.

**Aki: **Que esnobe... bem... aí, nos esquecemos de comprar para a Lena.

**Kai: **O que adianta comprar para ela? Ela sempre reclama dos presentes, e alias ela não é mais a nossa madrasta. Depois que o papai morreu ela não pertence mais a nossa família.

**Aki:** Mas isso não é motivo de não dar presentes para quem trocou suas fraldas.

**Kai:** Mas isso vai dar trabalho... Vai levar o dia todo.

**Aki: **Então vamos de uma vez... **– Falou enquanto se levantava e limpava a boca, depois jogou o pano no irmão que para não brigar fingiu não sentir.**

**Kai:** Mas eu ainda não terminei o café.

**Aki: **Que ótimo, assim você emagrece... Tah muito gordo.

**Kai: **Isso aqui é puro músculo tah! Você que é puro osso.

**Aki: **Ah, você sempre foi o mais cheinho. Todos falavam.

**Kai:** Quer saber, você me convenceu... só espera que eu tenho que me arrumar para ir...

Aki e Kai não eram nem um pouco parecidos, Aki era um garoto alfinete, muito mais magro que o normal, Kai tinha um corpo bem musculoso e uma característica única, seus cabelos eram lisos e bicolores, diferente dos de Aki que eram um loiro cacheado e cumprido, de gêmeos, só a data de nascimento.

Quando Kai desceu, ele não usava as marcas da fênix e nem o cachecol, tinha uma calça jeans rasgada e cheia de correntes e o cabelo era coberto por uma boina.

**Aki: **Credo mas que demorou.

**Kai: **Vamos logo.

A limusine os deixou na porta do estabelecimento, o caminho para as lojas os dois já conheciam e muito bem, todas as pessoas olhavam para eles, pareciam reconhecer o loiro que direto aparecia nas revistas de fofocas junto de Kai.

A primeira loja que pararam foi uma de calçados.

**Kai: **Aquele ali está muito legal, vem com um sino natalino... podíamos pendurar no pescoço dela e colar um papel nas costa escrito, vendemos essa vaquinha...

**Aki: **Por três grãos de feijão. Que tal aquela bota: O sol vai brilhar em torno de você.

**Kai: **Não, ela já exagera na maquiagem, não precisa de mais nada para ajudar nisso.

Então eles foram em uma loja de equipamentos eletrônicos, Aki encostou no balcão de celular, mas Kai logo o puxou de lá.

**Kai: **Temos que dar um presente que não acabe destruído em uma parede.

**Aki: **Que tal uma geladeira?

**Kai: **Se tah brincando neh?

**Aki: **Pô, ela não vai mais nos trancar lá dentro, eu ainda caibo, mas você...

**Kai: **Não começa, que tal uma maquina de sorvete?

**Aki: **Que tal você ficar calado como costuma ser?

**Kai: **Quem sabe uma jóia?

**Aki: **Vai ser difícil, ela tem alergia a tudo, diamante, ouro, prata bronze, esmeralda, rubi e até plástico... se achássemos uma de tecido...

**Kai: **Quem sabe uma roupa?

**Aki: **Não é muito legal dar uma blusa tamanho Extra Grande de presente para alguém.

**Kai: **Que tal uma toalha?

**Aki: **De mesa?

**Kai: **Acho que para ela se enrolar depois do banho tem que ser de mesa mesmo.

**Aki: **Por que não damos uma bolsa?

**Kai: **Não quero ter que ir buscá-la numa delegacia por que ficou batendo com a bolsa no gerente de uma loja como quando nós éramos pequenos...

**Aki: **Mas já faz tempo que isso não acontece.

**Kai: **Que tal um sinto muito mas esqueci do presente?

**Aki: **Se quiser ter que desenhar seus triângulos em cima da marca de uma mão.

**Kai: **Pensando bem seria melhor darmos um ótimo presente para ela.

**Aki: **Que tal um relógio?

**Kai: **Vai ser duro achar um que feche no pulso da coitada.

Os dois irmãos sentaram em um banco, mas eles não estavam pensando no que dar para a tia, mas sim em que só se viam no natal, nas outras épocas do ano Aki ia para uma escola no Brasil e Kai ficava no outro lado do oceano.

Aki tentava ficar o mais perto do seu irmão, mas não era fácil, nem ao menos se lembrara de o ver sorrindo. Kai tentava entender os motivos de Aki ser assim, tão feliz. Eles aviam perdido a mãe muito cedo, depois o pai se casara com uma mulher osso duro de roer e morrido logo depois, mas tinha outra pessoa que havido morrido, mas quem era mesmo?

**Aki: **Que tal uma roupa intima?

**Kai: **Então você entra na loja e compra.

**Aki: **Kai... vamos abrir o jogo, não sabemos o que dar para ela. Vamos comprar algo simples.

**Kai: **Sei não. **– Ao se escorar suas costas na guarda do banco sua boina caiu no chão. – **Isso, ela adora boinas, temos que comprar uma boina.

**Aki: **Acho que temos problemas.

**Kai: **Que isso, a cabeça dela é de um tamanho normal, vai ser moleza, geralmente é vendido em tamanho único.

**Aki: **Eu não to falando disso, acho melhor corrermos.

Quando Kai olhou para os lados, milhares de fãs vinham correndo ao seu encontro, os dois saíram do banco e foram correndo direto ao carro.

**Kai: **Agora não temos como comprar um presente para a nossa tia.

**Aki: **Mas você não falou que elas são vendidas em tamanho único? Pegamos papel e enrolamos a sua boina, você nunca a usa.

**Kai: **Certo, problema resolvido, vamos entregar esse troço agora mesmo.

**Aki: **Certo, Vitor nos leve até a casa da Lena.

**Vitor: **A mulher que era babá de vocês, que vocês nunca gostaram e que depois se casou com o seu pai?

**Aki: **Ela era a babá do Kai.

**Vitor: **O que querem fazer lá?

**Kai: **Entregar o presente.

**Vitor: **Então não é melhor ir ao cemitério?

Era verdade, Lena tinha falecido a pouco tempo... Aki e Kai que não davam muita atenção para ela e tinham se esquecido disso.

As vezes cuidar das pessoas que não gostamos da menos trabalho que odiá-las. Agora eu deixo uma mensagem para vocês:

Um feliz natal, que vocês possam compartilhar com cada pessoa de suas famílias essas mentes maravilhosas que os nossos escritores aqui do fanfiction tem.

Muitas vezes os autores daqui superam os melhores autores de livros desse mundo a fora. Quero dizer a vocês que escrever não é fácil, escrever é como um dom e que esse dom, o de ter idéias e ter vontade de escreve-las não é para qual quer um.

Já li muitas fics aqui que me fizeram chorar, fics que me fizeram rir, fics que me divertiram e me fizeram pensar o quanto tenho sorte de poder estar aqui, escrevendo mais uma fic.

Sei que não conheço muitos autores daqui, mas mesmo assim, sei que posso me sentir honrada em poder ter a chance de ler as fics que vocês escrevem.

Com palavras nós não podemos expressar o que sentimos ao ler as palavras que vocês escrevem. (Nem sempre palavras se pagam com palavras.)

Alem de desejar um feliz natal e um próspero ano novo, eu quero dizer a vocês uma palavra que todos os que estão dando vida e continuidade a esse site merecem ouvi-la, ou melhor, lê-la:

**PARABENS!!!**

Parabéns por terem estado durante tanto tempo mostrando as idéias que suas mentes conseguem formar.

Parabéns por terem a generosidade de dividirem seus textos e suas idéias conosco.

**São os votos de Kiara Hiwatari **

**que sente orgulho de cada**

**escritor ou desenhista que consegue **

**colocar sempre em dia **

**os animes que as redes de televisão **

**ou que seus próprios autores**

**pararam de atualizar.**

**Um beijo bem grande no fundo do coração de todos.**

**FELIZ NATAL!**

Obs: estou na casa da minha mãe, aqui no rio grande do sul, aqui não tem internet, as pessoas que conversaram comigo logo quando eu sai do castigo sabem que eu e meu pai não demos certo, agora eu me sinto dentro da minha primeira fic, tendo que **_reaprender a viver._**

Beijos...

e...

OLHA O 2008 CHEGANDO!


End file.
